


Exit Strategy

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Ethan and Aiden have a decision to make.
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 28
Kudos: 228
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts), [GoddessDana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDana/gifts).



Ethan helped Aiden limp into their room, more concerned about his brother than he was prepared to admit out loud. Duke had lost his shit, completely enraged at the forced change in plans. They hadn’t been able to defend themselves against his rage, tossed about like rag-dolls in spite of the other werewolf’s blindness. Only Kali coming in had saved them.

“Aiden – “

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“He could have killed us this time.”

“But he didn’t. And if we try to get away and fail – or he actually _wins_ against the Hales, he **will** kill us.”

“That was too close. If Deaton hadn’t been there, Stilinski would have stayed dead. Do you really want to be responsible for the death of someone important to Peter Hale?”

“And you think defection will even work? They might kill us on sight.”

“Not if we bring something – as a show of faith.” Aiden turned away from the mirror where he was wiping the blood from his face. 

“What exactly are you thinking of?” Knowing he had his brother if he played his cards carefully, Ethan stripped off his shirt and threw it into the corner. There was no salvaging it – blood from Theo, then Stilinski and now their own made the garment unwearable.

“We take them something they want more than anything else at the moment – we take them Stiles.”

“Ethan – “

“I know, I know! It’s risky and if we’re caught – well, we just better not get caught.”

“Why don’t we just take him to Scott? Why risk going to the Hales?”

“Do you really think Scott is gonna believe us that Theo did that to Stiles? Especially now he’s turning? Theo isn’t an alpha – he couldn’t have bitten Stiles. Which leaves us the most likely suspects. At least with the Hales, they’ve had previous experience with Duke – they know what he’s capable of.”

“How the hell do we transport a newly bitten werewolf without getting caught?”

“Very carefully?” The half-smile his brother gave him was worth it – it had been a long time since either of them had had anything to smile about. “This is no better than how we were treated by our old Pack – Deucalion doesn’t see us as equals, we’re just cannon fodder for his vendetta against the Hales. And Kali won’t always be there to step in and save us. She didn’t do anything to stop him from killing Ennis and they’ve been Pack-mates a lot longer than we’ve been around.” Aiden nodded, accepting the logic of what his brother was saying. “And maybe – if we help them enough – the Hales will take us in? Or help us find a pack that won’t abuse us?”

“You mean – “

“Do you even _want_ to be an alpha any more? Duke has twisted it until it’s ugly, vicious and unkind – I would far rather be a beta in a good pack than an alpha with Deucalion.”

“So – tonight?”

“Tonight.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try to thank the people who comment on all my fics and banners, act as cheerleaders and generally keep me going. You all have no idea how much it means to me, especially when things are so bleak out there. This is the first - I will be trying to get to everyone. 
> 
> Besides, I couldn't leave you waiting with that cliffhanger now, could I?! *evil grin*
> 
> * * *


End file.
